Spider Man vs Vulture: A Limp Bizkit Songfic
by bruisedandbeatenbatteredbroken
Summary: SpiderMan fights the Vulture, but has some doubts when the public turns on him.  A songfic set to Limp Bizkit's 'My Generation.'  Rated T for lots of cusses


Note: I do not own Spider-Man or any of the characters in it, nor do I own any Limp Bizkit songs. This is one of my favorite songs though because it is about how people hate this generation because we're different and I felt like some of the Spider-Man heroes and villains might know a thing or two about that ;-)

This is my first songfic so be warned I'm still getting used to this.

A loud bank alarm sound is heard._ Vulture swoops over the Manhattan skyline, clutching a sack of stolen gems. The Music starts playing. The Music is "My Generation" by Limp Bizkit._

**Vulture: **If only we could fly! Limp Bizkit styles

_Vulture soars over a bridge_

**Vulture: **John Otto! Take 'em to the Matthews Bridge.

_Then the drums start going just INSANE and Spider-Man comes swinging up behind Vulture. Everytime the drums hit, Spider-Man shoots out a webline in sync with the Music as he chases down Vulture._

**Vulture: **Can you feel it? My g-g-g-generation. Get up. My g-g-g-g-generation. Are ya ready?

_Just then, Spider-Man catches up, but Vulture punches him right in the face and Spider-Man starts falling._

**Vulture:**(watching Spider-Man fall) Do you know where you are? Welcome to the jungle, punk. Take a look around. It's Limp Bizkit, fucking up your town. We downloaded the shockwave

_Vulture waves to some hot girls who are watching from a nearby a rooftop_

so all the ladies in the cave, can getcha groove on. And maybe I'm the one who flew over the cuckoo's nest, well guess who's next – Generation X, generation strange. Sun don't even shine through a window pane.

_Spider-Man leaps back up and smashes the Vulture right in the face_

**Spider-Man: **Well go ahead and talk shit – talk shit about me. Go ahead and talk shit about my g-g-g-generation.

**Spider-Man and Vulture and hot girls: **Cuz we don't, don't give a fuck and we won't, ever give a fuck until you, you give a fuck about me – and my generation!

_Spider-Man throws Vulture through a pet store window and Vulture lands in some dog – eh, shall we say, excrement ;-)_

**Spider-Man: **Hey kid, take my advice – you don't want to step into a big pile of shit. Your captain's drunk, your world is Titanic, floating on the funk – so getcha groove on.

_Vulture flys back and screams with rage at Spider-Man – as a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he is mad that no one understands him_

**Vulture: **Maybe I am just a little fucked up. Life's just a little fucked up. Generation x, generation strange. Sun don't even shine through the window pane.

_Vulture clubs Spider-Man on the head with the sack of stolen jewels and Spider-Man plummets towards the sidewalk._

**Vulture: **So go ahead and talk shit, talk shit about me, and go ahead and talk shit about my g-g-generation.

**Vulture and hot girls: **Cuz we don't, don't give a fuck and we won't, ever give a fuck until you, you give a fuck about me – and my generation!

_Spider-Man hits the sidewalk and lies down motionless for awhile. Every muscle and bone in his body feels like it's been broken because he's been hit so many times. With a resigned sigh he stands up and prepares to fight Vulture again, but then he sees the latest edition of the Daily Bugle saying SPIDER MAN IS A CRIMINAL_

**Spider-Man:**Who gets the blame? You get the blame and I get the blame.

_Spider-Man takes off his mask and looks again at the accusing headline. He starts to wonder why he even bothers trying to help people who fear and hate him. _

**Spider-Man: **Who gets the blame? You get the blame and I get the blame.

_Spider-Man realizes that no matter what, he has to fight crime or else the criminals will win. With a resolved expression he puts his mask back on._

**Spider-Man: **But do you think we can fly? Do you think we can fly?

_He starts web swinging up to where the Vulture is hovering with the sack of stolen gems._

**Spider-Man: **Do yoooooooou think we can fly?

_With all the proportional strength of a spider, he rams into Vulture, sending him soaring backwards over a nearby billboard. _

**Spider-Man:**Well I do, I do...FLY!

_The sack of stolen gems opens up mid-air and the stolen gems spread throughout the sky._

**Spider-Man: **DJ Lethal, bring it on!

_This crazy turntable solo starts up (DJ Lethal is super talented at scratching) and with each twist of the turntable, Spider-Man shoots out a web and catches a stolen gem._

**Spider-Man:**Awwwwwwww yeah, come on!

_A crowd of onlookers have gathered and are staring at Spider-Man with all the stolen gems. 'Oh no do they think I did it?' thinks Spider-Man to himself. 'Jameson is going to have a field day with this.' Angry and at the end of his rope, he turns to face the crowd._

**Spider-Man: **So go ahead and talk shit, talk shit about me and go ahead and talk shit about my g-g-generation.

_The crowd surges forward and lifts Spider-Man on their backs. They carry him around like a hero on their backs._

**Spider-Man and hot girls and crowd: **We don't, don't give a fuck, and we wont ever give a fuck until you, you give a fuck about me and my generation.

Alright, there it is everyone. Please R&R!


End file.
